Sola
by Mayra Granger
Summary: Hermione se encuentra muy sola,Harry no es el mismo¿ella podra soportarlo despues de lo que el le dijo..?//**REVIEWS**//


¿Por que sigo aquí?  
  
No lo entiendo, pero ya todo me da igual, la cuestión es que el no me quiere, me duele en el alma verlo rodeado siempre de chicas guapas. Esta mas que comprobado que el prefiere pasarse las horas libres, incluso en horas de clase, perdido por el lago con alguna de esas chicas, haciendo cosas que solo de pensarlas me perforan toda entera, no puedo, no lo soporto mas.  
  
Pero el antes no era así, so lo era....  
  
Todos los días los paso llorando, ya no hablo con el, el ha cambiado me parece que la fama a podido con el, sin ninguna duda. Lo digo con el corazón: Ojala aquella vez que tuve la ocasión hubiera muerto, fue el quien lo impidió...ojala voldemort me hubiera matado, no me enteraría ya, me hubiera muerto con un precioso recuerdo de el, recordándolo como era entonces: un chico agradable, que valoraba la amistad ante todas las cosas, a sus amigos, sobre todo humilde, eso era antes....  
  
Pero todo se desmoronó desde aquel día, cuando el mas horrible mago de todos los tiempos desapareció, se fue .Aquel día todo el mundo estaba feliz, el día mas feliz de muchos magos del mundo fue cuando empezó mi tortura, cuando debió de empezar lo bueno, lo maravilloso, pero no fue así.  
  
No puedo dejar de llorar, de penar en Ron, lo sola que me ha dejado, no puedo. El se fue, se fue defendiéndome, aun no me lo perdono, aquella maldición iba dirigida a mi, yo debería de haber muerto, y no el.  
  
Ron me quería con locura, jamás pude corresponderle, yo no le quería a el, pero aun así el dio su vida por salvar la mía, una situación que me perfora todos los días la cabeza, el murió por mi.  
  
No tengo ningún apoyo de nadie después de esto ahora se lo que sentía Ron, ahora se lo que es que la persona a la que amas no te quiera, pero yo en ningún momento abandone a Ron, nunca!, y el si que lo ha hecho conmigo, me ha dejado sola.  
  
Yo no pedía que me correspondiera, solo quería seguir siendo su amiga, recibir apoyo tras el duro golpe, pero no ha sido así, ahora es el cruel villano, que me quita cada día mas las ganas de vivir.  
  
Háblame, solo quiero eso . Han pasado ya varios meses de aquello, dentro de un mes terminamos Hogwarts. Ya no me concentro, no saco buenas notas.  
  
La profesora Mcgonagall trató varias veces de hacerme entrara en razón, pero ya nada me puede ayudar, nada..  
  
¿Por que tuvo que pasar?, no lo entiendo, y jamás lo entenderé.  
  
Era mi amigo, ahora ni lo veo, eso me va consumiendo poco a poco en las clases no se sienta ya conmigo.  
  
El es el héroe sin duda, todo el mundo lo dice, pero la que peor parada ha salido he sido yo. No creo que me merezca lo que estoy viviendo, no se lo deseo a nadie, se que abra personas en peor estado que yo, lo se, eso lo he estado pensando muchas veces, antes de hacer horribles cosas.  
  
He querido quitarme la vida ya mas de 40 veces, todas termino echando atrás, por que a pesar del daño que me hace verlo ,o no verlo, necesito de el ,es mi complemento de vida, aunque cada día que pasa ese complemento de va transformando en veneno, que me mata lentamente.  
  
Dime que vas a cambiar, dímelo.  
  
Esta esperanza es la que me hace seguir viviendo, te quiero con toda mi alma, ojalá no fuera así...  
  
Llorar y llorar, no puedo parar.  
  
Estuvo más de un mes en la enfermería, muy grave, al borde de la muerte.  
  
Estuve con el en todo momento, jamás le abandone, Dios sabe que no lo hice, pero cuando despertaste esa enemiga tentadora te atrapó en sus brazos, lo que no hizo voldemort lo logró ella, el atraparte, eso hizo.  
  
Espere durante todo el mes a que despertaras del trance, temía por ti, por mí...por nosotros. Todo parecía mas bonito antes de que ocurriera, eras tú, Ron vivía, discutíamos como siempre, pero eso formaba parte de la rutina diaria, de nuestras vidas .Todo era perfecto. Tal vez el verdadero tu, del que yo me enamore se fue aquel día, muriendo junto a Ron, no te creas que no me lo pregunto muchas veces.  
  
Añoro, extraño a aquel chico que me hacia reír ,el que hacia los deberes junto a mí, con quien tenia conversaciones hasta altas horas de la madrugada, al que una vez me dijo que me quería con toda su alma, el que me brindo su corazón aquella tarde.....  
  
Cosas del destino, fue esa misma tarde cuando pasó todo, el vino, y se llevó a Ron.........y a Harry, a mi Harry.  
  
¿Por que me lo tuvo que decir aquella tarde?, no lo se.....  
  
Hoy ya no puedo mas, se que el que esta aquí en Hogwarts no eres tu, lo se, Harry jamás huiría de mi, ni le vencería la fama, jamás.  
  
Pero tu exterior sigue vivo, haciéndome sufrir, viendo como besas con esos labios a otras, como son otras las que te tocan tu alborotado pelo, como les sonríes.  
  
Ya no lo puedo disfrutar yo, jamás probé un beso de tu boca, jamás...  
  
Lo que prometía como un hermoso futuro juntos se ha convertido en nada, soledad. Al fin me colmé de valor para hablar contigo, tal vez no hubieras tenido tiempo por la cantidad de entrevistas que tenias que responder, yo me quedaba aquí y te esperaba, ansiosa por verte.  
  
Por fin pude hablar contigo, varios meses después de lo ocurrido, esperando que me volvieras a decir que me querías, volver a alzarme arriba, remontar lo de Ron junto a ti. Que me dijiste, lo recuerdo, y lo recordare hasta el fin de mis días.  
  
Tus ojos verdes ya no tenían en mismo brillo que antes, tu sonrisa ya no era sincera. Te fui a abrazar, tenía unas ganas inmensas de hacerlo tras tanto tiempo, pero me rehuiste, te apartaste de mí de golpe, como si yo fuera un bicho raro, algo malo.  
  
Me miraste desconcertado.  
  
No pude mas, intente hacerme la ciega ante las evidencias de que salías con otras chichas que salías en revistas.  
  
Ahora estoy en mi cuarto, me e encerrado con llave, mí vida ya no tiene sentido sin ti Harry, se que te fuiste aquel día, junto a todos los valientes que lucharon, como un héroe, dejándome sola.  
  
Yo debería ir con vosotros, me he preparado para ello, voy a ir con vosotros, por que se que el Harry que esta que no eres tu.  
  
Siempre lo he dicho, yo no quiero a Harry Potter, yo únicamente quería a Harry, quien parece que se ha ido, dejando al primero aquí matándome, torturándome.  
  
Pienso en esto, que no eres tú, y que pronto me encontrare contigo, y con Ron, y todo será igual que antes, el trío volverá a estar junto....  
  
Escribo una nota de despedida, corta, para los que aun me querían entre ellos, para agradecer todo lo que han hecho por mí:  
  
Por fin estaré junto a el, lo se, me esta esperando. Mi razón de vivir ya no esta,. Harry, voy a buscarte.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Temblorosa dejo la nota encima de mi cama, y voy hacia la mesa, donde se encuentra la poción, la que me ara ir junto a el.  
  
No sufriré, simplemente moriré, como debí de hacer una cierta tarde de Noviembre.. Lagrimas corren por mi rostro, esperando con toda mi alma encontrártelo por lo menos no vivir en este martirio.  
  
Todo hubiera sido distinto sino me lo hubieras dicho, pero lo hiciste. Lo que espere durante años, ocurrió, haciéndome la mujer más feliz del planeta. Por eso quiero estar junto a ti, Harry, para sentir de nuevo esa sensación. Tomo el vaso con decisión, esperando que mis padres no lo pasen muy mal, que lo entiendan.  
  
-Harry, ya voy mi amor-Bebo la poción lentamente, entera .Pronto ara su efecto, pronto moriré.  
  
Mi vista empieza a nublarse, me siento en la silla del escritorio, esperando a que esto acabe pronto. Te veo ya frente a mí, sonrió.  
  
Pero noto que estas llorando.  
  
-¿Que pasa mi amor?-Pregunto, me cuesta hablar, me caigo de la silla, y me recoges con tus brazos.  
  
Comprendo lo que pasa, no puedo evitar el llorar.  
  
-Lo siento-Me dices. Abrazándome con fuerza, te pones nervioso al notar mi cuerpo ya frió. Acaricio tu pelo, y te miro a esos ojos que tanto me han hecho llorar  
  
-Hermione, perdóname, no me di cuenta de lo que hacia, estaba como embobado- De tus ojos surgen lagrimas, sinceras.  
  
-Eres tu-Alcanzo a decir, arrepintiéndome con toda mi alma de lo que iba a pasar, no quiero morir.  
  
-Te quiero-Me dices, dándome un beso en los labios, mí primer beso, y el ultimo....  
  
Ya no te veo, pero te oigo hablar muy rápido.  
  
-No era yo, no lo era  
  
Es lo último que escucho.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Siento haber hecho una historia triste, pero me dio la inspiración (ya se que no esta muy bien). Espero las opiniones en mi libro de visitas; buenas, malas, decir lo que penséis ¿OK? HaRrY y HeRmIoNe fOrEvEr. 


End file.
